You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Midnight Maiden
Summary: Kel gets a little suprise from Neal at a ball one evening. Is it the real thing, or is it just Neal's typical lust? You'll know if you read! Check this out!
1. Chap 1 Dances

You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This By: Midnight Maiden  
  
(Disclaimer: T.P. owns all characters)  
  
A ball was being held at the palace and all knights had to attend. Kel was less than thrilled. First off, she hated anything girlish for the most part. Second off, she had no one to go with. All that formal stuff was not for her. You would think that being a knight would mean that she wouldn't have to attend. Her only saving grace was that Raoul had to go too.  
  
She pulled on the dress Lalasa had made her and put her hair up in a messy bun, leaving some hair in front of her eyes. Her mother had told her how to put on face paints, so she did that herself. It wasn't perfect but they only said she had to attend; they did not say she had to be the bell of the ball.  
  
A knock sounded at her door and she went to answer it. In the doorway stood all of her friends ready for inspection just like always. She straightened some tunics and hose then gave the whole group the okay. Walking out the door Neal stopped her and smiled. "You look gorgeous." Before she could stop it his lips reached hers. She almost choked. Her heart pounded and her head spun.  
  
***I've got this funny feeling  
  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
  
Something shot right through me  
  
My heart skipped a beat in time***  
  
He swept his hand in the direction of everyone else like nothing had even happened. She was perfectly fine with that. She smiled and continued walking. Even though she acted like she was fine her insides were screaming. She had become completely immune to Neal, but now all her old feelings were back.  
  
"Kel!" Cleon shouted. "Come here!"  
  
Relieved at a distraction she trotted up and started to talk to Cleon. She looked back at Neal once and quickly turned around. He was looking at her funny. Her mind started playing fantasies of her and Neal. Romantic walks and kissed in gardens. She quickly snapped herself out of it remembering that it was only Neal. Her best *friend*?  
  
"You're acting weird Kel. Are you alright?" Cleon asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a little bit out of it, that's all."  
  
"Good." He seemed reassured and continued to talk with her and Merric until they reached the ballroom.  
  
First thing Neal asked her to dance. She was a little unnerved by that, but said yes anyway. Everything was fine. He was just being Neal.  
  
"I don't see why we had to come. Just because we don't have an assignment right now we're forced to come parade in dresses!" she said.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, I think the dress is just fine." He drew her up against him and kissed the corner of her eye. She couldn't help it; she leaned up against him. He seemed to be dragging her around, like her legs wouldn't work. He pulled her chin up and kissed her again. She looked over and saw everyone staring at them curiously.  
  
***You shouldn't kiss me like this  
  
Unless you mean it like that  
  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
  
And I won't know where I'm at  
  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
  
Spinning around  
  
And around  
  
And around  
  
And around***  
  
Helplessly she cradled her head on his shoulder and danced. Her mind was screaming 'Run Away!' but her body seemed to think otherwise. He laid his lips on her hair, earning them more stares. People would think they were together.  
  
Her friends in particular were watching them. Some of them had doofy smiles on and some were shaking their heads laughing! They were getting the wrong idea! Or was it wrong? She liked how she felt right then. She looked up at Neal and he took the liberty of kissing her once more.  
  
***They're all watching us now  
  
They think we're falling in love  
  
They'd never believe  
  
We're just friends  
  
When you kiss me like this  
  
I think you mean it like that  
  
If you do  
  
Baby kiss me again***  
  
Then the song was over. He led her over to their friends and put his arm around her shoulder. Cleon gave her that 'Explain' kind of look. She shrugged. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't even know what to tell herself. Did Neal love her? Was he just being weird? She didn't know what to believe.  
  
He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Come outside?" She nodded and let him lead her to one of the gardens. He sat on one of the benches and pilled her against him. "Neal? What are you doing?" she asked. He couldn't just do this to her. Could he?  
  
"What do you mean?" he said, turning her face and kissing her. This time she kissed him back, lost in his obvious passion.  
  
***Everybody swears we make a perfect pair  
  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
  
Boy, you never moved me  
  
Quite the way you move me tonight  
  
I just wanted you to know***  
  
"You want to dance again?" he asked. He didn't seem to want to talk about it.  
  
"Neal." He had already started to walk away, but she wasn't done.  
  
He whirled around nervously. "Yeah?"  
  
"What's with you tonight?" She had to know. As much as she loved the  
attention she didn't want it if it was fake.  
  
He walked over and stroked her hair. "I just want to love you."  
  
***You shouldn't kiss me like this  
  
Unless you mean it like that  
  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
  
And I won't know where I'm at  
  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
  
Spinning around  
  
And around  
  
And around  
  
And around***  
  
"You want to love me?" She was so confused. Since when did he want her? What happened to being in love with court beauties? "We're just friends."  
  
"Would a friend do this?" He asked, kissing between her eyes, on her nose, and above her lips.  
  
She shook her head slightly. "But you're sure this is what you want? I'm not even pretty."  
  
He brought her against his chest, holding her tight. "I'm sure. And you're not pretty; you're gorgeous."  
  
She smiled and nuzzled his neck. He started to twirl her around, using the faint music heard from inside. She stepped with him. She would have to answer to her friends' stairs, but now she could. So much for just being friends.  
  
***They're all watching us now  
  
They think we're falling in love  
  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
  
When you kiss me like this  
  
I think you mean it like that  
  
If you do  
  
Baby kiss me again  
  
Kiss me again***  
  
Okay, make sure you review! This is brand new! I know I have a lot of song fics, but songs just keep SCREAMING at me! I can't help it! So review and let me know what you think. While you're at it check out my other fics. "Just one of the guys" is a Kel/Cleon, "More Than I Could Give" is a Kel/Roald, "She's So High" is a Briar/Sandry, "The Story Of Lyra Silvertongue" is a HDM with Lyra/Will, and "The Return Of The Unicorn" is a Last Unicorn with Amalthea/Lir. Thanx! Luv Ya! 


	2. Chap 2 Missions

Kiss Me Like This  
  
By: Midnight Maiden  
  
(Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all characters blah blah, you know the deal.)  
  
Explaining what had happened had not been an easy task. For sure, people were a little confused to begin with, then they were really happy, but then they had asked her questions over and over, which she had answered over and over. What was so weird about her being with Neal anyway? Was she just a thing? Did he really love her? Wouldn't he have told some one; because it was news to all her friends.  
  
"Kel?" a voice whispered at her side.  
  
"Hm." She was supposed to be helping Neal with his math, but she couldn't seem to keep her mind on anything since the night before.  
  
"Are you okay?" Neal nudged her lightly with his elbow. "You seem kind of out of it." He put a hand to her forehead, checking for fever, which he didn't find. To double check he kissed her between the eyebrows, making her smile.  
  
"I'm fine, just still a little lost." She leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You kind of sprung this on me."  
  
He chuckled lightly and stroked her hair. "I know." Then he looked down at his paper and frowned. "Now about this problem."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "You're helpless, you know that?"  
  
"Ah, what would I do without you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The letter. Kel saw it sitting on her desk and was almost afraid to open it. She already knew in her mind what it would say, but she didn't want to see it. It was sealed with the Crown's Emblem. She was being sent to war. Just two days ago she had wanted to go more than anything but now she wasn't so sure. She had Neal now and she wasn't sure she wanted to leave him just yet. She'd hardly had any time with him.  
  
Some one knocked on the door but she ignored it. She didn't really feel like talking to any one. She had to have some time to think about this. She had to find a way to spend as much time with Neal as possible before she was shipped off. Whenever that was; she had to actually open the letter to find out.  
She opened it and read what they had to say. She was leaving in a fortnight. At least they'd given her plenty of notice. She would be joining the Own on request of Raoul and guarding the border. Nothing special, nothing glory-filled; it was perfect.  
  
Some one knocked again. "What?" She demanded, slightly irritated. Why wouldn't they just go away? Didn't they know she didn't want to be bothered?  
  
"Ah, I thought you were in," a lofty voice said outside.  
  
Her heart jumped. "Neal! Come in!" She quickly unbolted the door and was instantly swept up in a kiss. Unconciously her arms went around his neck and her eyes closed. He massaged her back with gentle fingers, pressing slightly harder as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away, gasping to bring air into her empty lungs. He moved from her face to her neck without skipping a beat. She giggled and pushed him away gently.  
  
He smiled down at her. "Hello love."  
  
She giggled again and kissed his nose. "What was that for?" Something had to have happened; normal people, not that Neal was normal, didn't just do that to say 'hi'.  
  
"I want to spend as much time with you as possible." Neal kissed her nose in return and grinned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I got a letter today. I'm going on border patrol." What more of a miracle could she ask for? They wouldn't be stationed together, but at least both of them would be busy doing something other than missing the other.  
  
"Me too. Where are you stationed?" It couldn't hurt to ask. They could be close.  
  
"A mile south of the river. You?" Neal let her go and she got her letter. She hadn't looked to see where she would be yet.  
  
"Two miles north of the river." That wasn't bad. You could get there in a half-day ride. Not very convenient, but still close enough.  
  
"At least I won't be far. I'll be the first to know if you kill yourself, missing me." Did Neal always think she couldn't live without out him? The thought made her want to burst out laughing, but she kept it to herself.  
  
"That you will." She tugged at a piece of his hair and stared right into his eyes, melting her knees. "What do you want to do first?"  
  
"Picnic? Ride? Dancing Dove? Swim? You pick."  
  
She didn't really want to pick; everything sounded good to her. But if Neal wanted her to pick she supposed it was her turn. She would make him do it next time. "How about a ride and a picnic?"  
  
Neal smiled and took her hand. "As you wish, darling."  
  
It was a perfect day for both activities. 


End file.
